Just Another Pretty Face
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: It's too bad that Glimmer had to die in order to realize that nothing is perfect... Glimmer's POV ...mere Glato and Clato
**I saw the Hunger Games movie last weekend, and thought it was AMAZING! But one part really bothered me, and kind of lowered the goodness of the film. The whole Glimmer/Cato thing they were doing was so fake I could barley take my mind off of it. I mean, seriously! Cato actually at least came for Clove when she died unlike Glimmer! I personally think that Glimmer is far to girly and pretty for Cato, and that Clove is the only one that matches him. Like, Clove is quite pretty, a killer, and insane, which is perfect for him! Anyways, here is my way of setting it all right again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. Besides, if I did, I would make the so called star crossed lovers be Clove and Cato. Please don't blame me.**

 **Love,**  
 **Rebel**

I have always been a pretty face.

My whole life I have been beautiful. (Of course) Even when I was little and out in public, everyone would stare at me, grinning and complimenting me on everything.

Everyone in the district said that I was no fighter, though. They said that I'm just a beautiful girl and as a pretty girl I will stay. But I was determined to show that a pretty girl like me was also pretty in other ways.

On the reaping day I volunteered because I knew I would win and come home and soon all of Panem would know who I am. The people in my District would be so sorry for what they said about me, and start throwing themselves at my feet. I wouldn't even have to work for sponsors, I would just have to smile, be pretty, and soon enough everyone would be tripping over each other to help the amazing, witty girl named Glimmer from District 1.

Then there was this boy from District 2 named Cato. He was everything I'd ever looked for in a man, someone who is strong and handsome. We formed an alliance, the usual original alliance of the Careers.

Then the games started. I ran off, weaponless, but Cato handed me my chosen weapon, the bow and arrow. I thanked him and we went on our way. Then we found Fire Girl. She climbed up a tree like the scared animal she is and we decided to wait her out.

That night at the campfire, I mostly talked to Cato.

I didn't look anywhere else but at Cato because I knew I would see Marvel looking at Cato and I for some reason. Then there was also Clove, Cato's district partner. She was giving me a devil glare, and I knew she was a huge threat. She was coming between Cato and I. She could kill me in a heartbeat, ruining my dreams of having a relationship with Cato while letting the Capitol fall heads over heels for us. Then they would sob when I'd have to kill Cato, crying as I did so. I would give him one last kiss before his cannon boomed and I'd be crowned Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

She shouldn't be a threat, Clove doesn't know how to flirt like I do, neither had she got any attractive features. However, there was something odd between her and Cato, some sort of tension. They would half smirk at each other without saying a word and then go on about their business.

Clove continued to glare at me, sharpening her knives. I cursed the person who had decided to put the exact type of throwing knives that Clove can use. She raised one and threw it at a lizard, sending shivers down my spine.

But I turned away and scooted to Cato, snuggling up against his arm and falling asleep.  
My sleep was interrupted by a small thud and then a buzzing sound. I frowned. Buzzing? That wasn't right. Then I realized what they were. Tracker Jackers.  
I screamed as the wasps circled around me, stinging me in every area. I was their only target.  
Help me!" I shrieked at Cato. He didn't come for me, instead he ran off. I opened my mouth to call for him again, but a wasp went in it.  
Faintly, I heard his voice. I couldn't make out the words he was saying because of the buzzing, but I could hear him calling a name. Was it mine?  
"CLOVE!"

I went numb. Clove. Clove, not me. Of all people, he chose the dark, insane one and didn't even attempt to save me, the beautiful, sunny one. She wasn't even being stung too badly.  
I wanted to cry but couldn't because of the bugs. Why hadn't he come to me? Wasn't I important to him? Then I realized that it wasn't true. He had never said that he actually cared about me, but allowed me to flirt and stuff. I was just a mere toy to him.  
But Clove was something precious and important to him. Cato came back for Clove because she is Clove and actually matters in that messed up brain of his. I didn't matter at all. Not even to Marvel, my own district mate!

So I lay there on the ground, angry at Cato for not helping me, angry at Marvel for not helping me, angry at Clove for not helping me and for being a threat to me, and angry at myself for ever thinking that I'd be able to make it through a fight to the death between 24 people. I finally slipped into darkness and distantly heard the book if a cannon. I guess that I really am just a pretty face and that not everything in life is perfect after all.

 **Well, there you go! Too bad Glimmer had to die to realize that... oh well...**


End file.
